


He Need Only Reach Out

by Grace_Logan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Post shit going down, Yonji doesn't join the Strawhats, Yonji joins the Strawhats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: Post a bunch of stuff happening, Yonji is left alone beaten and bleeding in the rubble of a town and his life. He's offered a new beginning which he does and doesn't take.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji & Vinsmoke Yonji
Kudos: 35





	1. And He Does

There he was, curled up in the rubble, bleeding and torn up yet making an attempt to get to his feet. Sanji took a drag of his durry and dropped it, stamping out the smoulder before he approached.

Yonji froze when he heard him coming, stayed almost prostrated even when Sanji stopped close by and waited in silence to see if Yonji would make the first move.

He didn’t, and Sanji sighed tiredly.

“What a mess.”

His brother flinched and Sanji rolled his eyes.

“Yonji-“ He started, and was cut off by his captain.

“Oiiiiiii, you coming!”

Sanji didn’t reply just yet, eyes glued to his brother though he sighed again. This time in exasperation at Luffy.

“Are you?”

Yonji finally looked up at him, confusion riddling his face.

“What?”

“He already knows what I’m doing.” Sanji replied. Yonji sat back on his heels.

“He wants me to join his crew?”

Sanji shrugged. “Who knows, maybe it’s just a lift to the nearest inhabited island, maybe it’s to drop you off the side of the ship in the middle of knowhere and make you the anchor.”

Yonji barked out a laugh.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you. Never have to deal with at least one of us again.”

“I never said that.”

They lapsed into silence again.

“What do you want me to do?” Yonji asked, quietly, eyes cast down.

“Do what you want Yonji. It’s not up to me.”

“Sanji, food!” Luffy yelled, urging him to hurry up. Sanji waved him off without looking back. He could feel Luffy sulking from the dismissal from across the rubble, but he hadn’t gotten an answer yet.

“With everyone on my tail right now-“

“He’ll protect you.”

“From Germa? Judge? As if he could.”

“From everything.”

Yonji looked back up at him, face freezing in shock, Sanji’s hand held out in front of him. His heart pounded in his chest, throat constricted, eyes getting that pre-tears burn. He need only reach out.

“You coming?”

Yonji burst out laughing, tension too much to keep in. He slapped his hand in Sanji’s and let himself get pulled to his feet and walked away from the rubble. Thankful Sanji ignored his tears. He didn’t know if they came from the shear upset at his upended life or the overwhelming relief from such freely given care.

Sanji’s stupid captain, he thought, would never have offered him such a chance if Sanji wouldn’t have been okay with it.

“Chopper will take care of your wounds when we get to Sunny. I’ll be making lunch, uh, are you allergic to anything?”

“No.”

The defect, they’d called him. Their one sibling who cared.

“That’s good, supplies are getting short, we’ll probably dock at the next island to do some shopping. If there’s something you want, write it on the list.”

“Yeah.”

“What about stuff you don’t like?”

Yonji went limp, playing unconscious to escape the questions that made his chest feel stupid and full to bursting with electric warmth. Sanji grumbled and then threw Yonji over his shoulder and carried on without a second to recoup.

When did their stupid, weak brother become so strong?


	2. And He Doesn't

There he was, curled up in the rubble, bleeding and torn up yet making an attempt to get to his feet. Sanji took a drag of his durry and dropped it, stamping out the smoulder before he approached.

Yonji froze when he heard him coming, stayed almost prostrated even when Sanji stopped close by and waited in silence to see if Yonji would make the first move.

He didn’t, and Sanji sighed tiredly.

“What a mess.”

His brother flinched and Sanji rolled his eyes.

“Yonji-“ He started, and was cut off by his captain.

“Oiiiiiii, you coming!”

Sanji didn’t reply just yet, eyes glued to his brother though he sighed again. This time in exasperation at Luffy.

“Well, are you?”

Yonji finally looked up at him, confusion riddling his face.

“What?”

“He’s not asking me.” Sanji said. Yonji sat back on his heels.

“He wants me to join his crew?”

Sanji shrugged. “Maybe, maybe it’s just a lift to the nearest inhabited island, maybe it’s to drop you off the side of the ship in the middle of knowhere and make you the anchor.”

Yonji barked out a laugh.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you. Never have to deal with at least one of us again.”

“It couldn’t hurt be chased down by one less person.”

They lapsed into silence again.

“What do you want me to do?” Yonji asked, quietly, eyes cast down.

“Do what you want. It’s not up to me.”

“It is. He’s your captain., it’s your crew, your life. I’d just bring trouble-.”

“Sanji, food!” Luffy yelled, urging him to hurry up. Sanji waved him off without looking back. He could feel Luffy sulking from the dismissal from across the rubble, but he hadn’t gotten an answer yet.

“With everyone on my tail right now-“

“He’ll protect you.”

“From what?”

“Germa, the Marines, pirates, the World Government and the Revolutionaries, from everyone if you need it… He’ll protect you, we’ll protect you. Or we’ll die trying. So, are you coming?”

Yonji looked back up at him, face freezing in shock, Sanji’s hand held out in front of him. He need only reach out. But he couldn’t. He looked away.

“You go ahead Sanji.”

His brother sighed again. His hand withdrew. Yonji watched the shadow retreat, growing cold with regret.

“You gonna catch up?”

“I don’t think I can.”

“Hm. You’d be surprised. But if this is what you want… We’ll see you around.” Sanji said, stepping away.

“Maybe.”

“We will.” He waved over his shoulder as he walked away, free hand lighting a smoke. Smoke floating away on the breeze that chilled the blood on Yonji’s skin and made him shiver watching Sanji walk away. Cold in his heart as well.


End file.
